My invention relates to a series of elements consisting of articles with a mutual relationship and dimensioned according to standard sizes, which starting from an initial value, constitute a sequence. Such a series of elements is e.g. used in the building industry where within the scope of the industrialisation it has been tried to realize a so-called modular coordination.
A problem which occurs with a modular normalization is the great extent of liberty in designing buildings or interiors which one wants to maintain in general. This trend towards a modular normalization has on paper been successful to a degree and an example thereof is the S.A.R. designing method. (S.A.R. is a Netherlands Foundation for Architectural Research).
On realizing this system it has been found in practice that the manufacturer must choose between the fabrication of a plurality of panel sizes for bridging differences in size which arise, or that a plurality of fitting pieces should be held in store. A further considerable drawback of the methods performed consists of the inevitable loss consisting of sawed off pieces which cannot be used in the existing sequence.